Truth
by Herald-MageAnduli
Summary: COMPLETE! What is truth? What's in a name? Dumbledore went a little far in his manipulations and Harry paid the price. But he wasn't the only one… One-shot! R&R! Mentions mpreg & SLASH! You are warned!


Title: Truth

Genre: AU, Family, One-shot

Main Character: Harry Potter

Secondary: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

Summary: What is truth? What's in a name? Dumbledore went a little far in his manipulations and Harry paid the price. But he wasn't the only one… One-shot! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. If I did Sirius and Remus never would have died.

**Warning: This fic mentions mpreg and a SLASH pairing. Don't like, don't read. I hope you do read it though as this is my FIRST Harry Potter one-shot! Aack! **

_Dear Harry,_

_Often, life isn't what you think it is. If you're happy with your life now, put this letter down. If you read on, everything changes. Your appearance, birthday, even your name._

He stood in front of his dresser, carefully straightening his black dress robes.Today was important, today justice would be served. Slipping into his black, ankle-high boots he retrieved the strip of silver cloth off of his nightstand and tied back the straight, thick black hair. The famous scar was barely visible.

_Sirius and Remus are my best friends in the world, always have been. They're quite private about their lives, but I think by now you've probably guessed that they're together. They have been since a month before our graduation. Not many also know that they had a child, a son._

Walking down the stairs he came into the living room. Waiting for him were two figures, one with sharp gray eyes and the other with amber so like his own. The one with amber smiled, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the newcomer.

_The baby was the only child Remus was able to carry to term. The werewolf genes messed with his body and it was a miracle their son survived through nine transformations. They were blessed with a little boy on May 15__th__, 1980. They named me the boy's godfather and though I was overjoyed to be this figure to their son I was also a little envious. You see, Lily was unable to carry a child. We tried, but she miscarried each time right around the second month._

The Ministry was crowded that day; reporters surrounded them, asking a million questions at once. Aurors finally came and escorted them to the courtroom. He sat down, relieved to get away from the relentless press. _Later,_ he thought to himself, _later I'll deal with them._

_Unfortunately for my best friends, their happiness wouldn't last long. When their little boy was two months old Sirius was watching him while Remus came over to our place, asking about an Order meeting they had missed. I kept an alarm at our place, one that would alert me if their wards went off. When it went red we Apparated back. We found Sirius unconscious and their son missing._

_He_ came into the room, escorted by four Aurors and his wrists bound in chains. Amber eyes darkened in rage as he stared at the person who had tried to destroy his family and make his life miserable. Gray eyes met his as a hand was placed on his shoulder, silently telling him that everything was going to be all right. He made an effort to relax and sighed softly.

_Not two weeks later, on July 31__st__, 1980 we received a visit from the Headmaster. He greeted us and promptly threw a Compulsion Charm on both of us, preventing us from telling anyone about what he had done. You see, Dumbledore had seen Neville Longbottom, born earlier that day and thought the boy was 'unsuited' for being the Chosen One._

The Wizengamot filed into the courtroom, faces solemn. Every once in a while one would look at the chained man and frown, scowl or sniff in disgust. He smiled; they all felt the same way he did. He collected back his poise and sat very still, confident in the outcome of today's sentencing.

_That _bastard_ then pulled his cloak back from over his arm. I quite promptly lost my temper and started yelling at him, for in his arm lay Sirius and Remus' son. I was _furious;_ I had just seen them the other day. Remus had finally gotten past his grief, at least to the point where he was no longer crying near constantly. Sirius was stricken with both grief and guilt; he probably _still_ blames himself for not protecting his son better._

He stared at the hourglass, waiting the exact moment. At precisely 11 o'clock this morning the pain, grief and manipulations would end. He and his parents would be free and ready to begin their life as a true _family._ He could hardly wait.

_Dumbledore wanted to create his own Savior for the wizarding world. He wanted the most powerful child born that year. Guess who that was? You got it, Padfoot and Moony's son. He then forged a series of papers, giving the tiny child of my two best friends a fake name, birthday, parentage. In essence he hid the child in plain sight, glamouring him to hide his distinctive features and the fact that he was 2 months older than he should be._

When the Minister walked into the courtroom he smiled viciously. This was almost over. The man sitting below him would finally get what he truly deserved. Revenge was definitely a dish best served piping hot in his opinion. 17 years cold for his parents.

_You see, Harry, though I love you as if you are my own, you are not. I will tell this to my friends myself hopefully, but I have a feeling I will not survive this war. I hope they can forgive me. What Dumbledore's compulsions didn't cover was a written explanation, hence this letter._

_So here, right now, I give you back to yourself and your parents. Your _true_ parents. You are the son of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. You were born on May 15__th__, 1980. Your true name is Pol Sirius Black. Pol is both for your grandfather Pollux and because Pol means 'star'. Sirius always called you his little guiding star._

_My only request is that you make Albus pay for what he did to you and your parents. Every day that I see their grief and pain as they try and hide it behind a happiness to be around you nearly kills me. They never know that it's their own son they're holding and cherishing._

_Signed,_

_James Potter a.k.a. Prongs_

A member of the Wizengamot stood and Har—_Pol,_ smiled.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been brought before us accused of charges of forgery, child endangerment, kidnapping, willful neglect of a minor and usage of illegal Compulsion Charms. We the members of the Wizengamot find you guilty on all charges. Due to the severity of your crimes, the sentence chosen is the Dementor's Kiss, to be carried out in three days."

Pol smiled at Sirius and Remus and said softly, "Let's leave."

Sirius smiled, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Indeed."

_**One Week Later…**_

"Congratulations to the graduating class of Hogwarts, the year 1998! Here is your student speaker and valedictorian, Harry Potter!"

Pol took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. For a moment his eyes found Sirius and Remus and then he began to speak.

"Today I'm going to tell you a story about a little boy named Pol and how the war changed his life forever…"

_**End!**_** I got this idea stuck in my head and I just couldn't not write it! Tell me what you think, please! If you recognize the name Pol it comes from the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies by Melanie Rawn.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of turning this into a longer HP/Twilight Crossover. Most likely pairing would be Jacob/Harry. If you think this is a good idea and you'd like to read, say so! I'm going to need a project for when **_**From Darkness Emerges**_** is over.**

**CHEERS! (and Review! Please?)**


End file.
